


Rainy Day

by Dark_and_night



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Rain, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Jason is scared of water.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Reader, Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Rainy Day

The rain came down in droves, slapping the roof of the cabin and disturbing the water of the lake. Jason stood at the window, watching the rain come down. You sat on the couch, looking at his still form. 

Anyone who didn’t know Jason would have no idea what he was thinking. No one had ever gotten to know him, before you came along. 

He tilted his head slightly as he watched the rain fall down. He hadn’t left the house all day, not since the rain started. Jason avoided water if he could help it. No matter how huge he was, or how broad his shoulders were, deep down, he never stopped being that scared little boy who loved his mother and drowned tragically young.

You stood, walking over to Jason and draping a blanket around his shoulders. “There’s no use looking at it, Jason. Come to bed with me?”

Jason turned his head, snapping out of his rain-induced trance and looking at you. He touched a corner of the blanket before nodding, putting his hand on the small of your back and guiding you to the bed. He didn’t need the blanket, but he didn’t want you to be cold, and he knew that the fastest way to get you back under the blanket was to do as you said.

You sat on the bed, tucking yourself up under the blankets. Jason took the blanket off his shoulders, laying it out on the bed before getting in next to you, slipping off his shoes as he did. Jason rarely-if ever-took his clothes off, but he knew better than to get into bed with his shoes on.

You pulled the covers tight around the both of you, snuggling into Jason’s side. He wrapped his arm around you. You snuggled up closer to his chest, a content smile on your face.

Jason’s mother had always told him that someone would love him as much as she did. Jason’s peers had told him that he would die alone. And he had. He had died alone, in the cold, scary water. But, then he found someone who loved him as much as his mom. So, in a way, both parties had been right.

He often thought that he didn’t deserve you. That he was too ugly, too slow, (probably) too smelly. Sometimes he felt like everything those mean children had said about him growing up. When he felt like that, he tried to think of his mom, and what she would say. 

She would probably say that she liked you. That you made him happy, so she would be happy. She would probably say that you were attractive, and that the two of you would have adorable children.

Even the thought of his mom suggesting grandchildren made Jason want to blush. If the two of you could have kids, Jason hoped they would look like you, because you were the most beautiful thing in the entire world. 

“The rain isn’t so scary under the covers, is it?” You looked up at him and smiled, and Jason never felt so at peace. 

He nodded, running his hand up and down your back, enjoying every moment of being with you. 

Jason was scared of water, but being out of the rain, in the warm cabin, under the blankets and snuggled up to you, Jason never felt so safe.


End file.
